Personal Computing Today Vol.1 No.1
This issue is cover-dated August 1982 and cost 65p News News Headlines - 2 pages (7-8) *Electron - (7) *Not-So-New Brain - (7) *PET Panic - (7) *Dixons and VIC - (8) *Acorn Adds and 81 Keys - (8) *Some Softspots: Chess, Forth (Artic), Bargain Bytes, Bargain Bytes 2 (Richard Shepherd Software) - (8) Features Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Technique: Sounding Off on the BBC Micro - 2 pages (16-17) : In this exclusive excerpt from his forthcoming book "Let Your BBC Micro Teach You To Program" Tim Hartnell not only gives us an insight into making music with micros, but also provides programs for BBC men to run. Micro Factfile - 14 pages (19-32) Micro-Answers - 2 pages (46-47) Clubhouse: Computer Users Club - 1½ page (48-49) : In this first of our regular club features, Tony Latham introduces the Computer Users Club and presents some hints for BBC and Genie owners. Spectrum Review: Over the Rainbow? - 3 pages (54-56) : The end of the ZX81 is drawing near. That's the opinion of Mark Charlton who has been looking at the new ZX Spectrum in some detail for readers of Personal Computing. Hardware Review: 12 of the Best - pages (62- : Looking for a new micro or maybe just looking? Get to know twelve of the most popular machines on the market with out reviews and ratings. Technique: Making better use of colour on the VIC-20 - 2½ pages (69-71) : Ever wondered how to produce multi-colour lines? Characters that change colour as they move around the screen? Chris Palmer explains how to make your VIC work harder! Reference: Listing Software - 15 pages (79-93) : Looking for a program to buy? Look no further! If it's available, it's listed here in our exclusive and comprehensive software checklists. Reference: Microterms - 2 pages (95-96) : Get to grips with terminology in this month's issue dictionary. A quick reference guide to common computer jargon. Reviews Games KEY: PQ=Program Quality, VFM=Value for Money, POS=Presentation On-Screen, EOU=Ease of Use, CRA=Crashproofing, INS=Supplied Instructions, OVE=Overall Summaries Cosmic Aliens : A real demonstration of what is possible with the PET! Very cunning usage of the available graphics produces a different and exciting space game. Jelly Monsters : Jelly Monsters is a highly addictive game and it will keep you in front of your VIC for hours on end. Be warned... I speak from experience. Super Glooper : Overall the game is probably as faithful a rendition of the arcade game as is possible on the PET. Unfortunately, this inevitably means that the graphics are limited and by comparison with other machine versions, this one is somewhat dull. UFO : It's fast; it's well-nigh impossible to beat; it's never boring - there isn't time ''to get bored - and it's compulsive. Centipede : An innovative game with enough preset variation to appeal to all. Fast and entertaining. ZX-Galaxians : A good version for the Sinclair of the well known arcade game. The Alien : This is a well written game that is a lot of fun to play. '''Hardware' Hardware Review: 12 of the Best - 6 pages (62-67) : Looking for a new micro or maybe just looking? Get to know twelve of the most popular machines on the market with out reviews and ratings. KEY: SFC=Suitability as First Computer, EOO=Ease of Operation, VFM=Value for Money, GC=Graphics Capability, SGP=Suitability for Games Programs, QMP=Quality of Manuals Provided, SBU=Suitability for Business Use, SB=Software 'Backup' Type-Ins Breakout (VIC-20) - 2 pages (12-13) Easy Line Inputs (TRS-80) - 1 page (15) Programmer's Toolkit (ZX81) - 3½ pages (40-43) Oxon (ZX81) - 3 pages (51-53) Exploding Screens (ZX81) - 1½ pages (58-59) Worm (Atom) - 1 page (61) Solitaire Maze (VIC-20) - 1½ pages (72-73) Up and Down Lister (Atom) - 4 pages (74-77) Adverts Games *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 9 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 33 *'CSoft' - VIC-20: Pelmanism, Simon Says, Patience, Golf, Tempest - page 33 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 38-39 *'A&F Software' - Atom: Death Satellite, Cylon Attack, Minefield, Missile Command, Polaris, Atomic Cube, Robot Nim, Polecat, Early Warning, Pontoon, BBC Micro: Polecat, Early Warning - page 45 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Fruit Machine, Cube, Snake - page 50 *'Giltrole Ltd' - ZX81: Nasty Invaders, Nasty Mountain, Very Nasty Mountain - page 57 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 59 *'Microdeal' - TRS-80: Scarfman, Space Castle - page 68 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Defender, Bomb Buenos Aires - page 71 *'Pro Software' - BBC Micro: Pac-Man, Middle Kingdom, Reversi Gomoko, Game Tape One, Atom: Space Adventure, Space Invaders, Reversi, 3D Labyrinth, Air Strike, Chase, Road Race, Fizzle Bricks - page 71 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids - page 94 Other Credits Art Director :Diego Rincon Editorial Assistants :Kathryn McFarland, Roger Munford, Catherine Howes Issue Index Category:Contains PET Reviews Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Sharp MZ-80k Reviews